


Power Outage

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If, this is an alternate timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is doing an interview for morning TV when things stop going according to plan. Or; Jin never tried to give his name tag back to <i>that</i> old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrameofMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrameofMind/gifts).



> This is an alternate timeline-story about the Akame pair, because I've been thinking about this for a while and my recipient wanted a first-time story. To my recipient I’d like to say that I hope I haven't disappointed you too much and that I've at the very least avoided all of your dislikes.
> 
> Fic also posted ([HERE](http://pt-pirates.livejournal.com/14234.html)) in the exchange community.

 

 

"Is it your first time being on morning television?" the makeup assistant asks.

"It's my first time on TV, any sort of television." Jin tries to make is sound like a joke, but somehow forgets what he was going for. His appointed makeup assistant smiles widely anyway.

He frowns at himself in the big mirror in front of him and tries to imagine what his brother will say when he hears about this.

“You play soccer?” the guy asks. Jin nods and winces when he gets a disapproving look through the mirror. Don't fidget, he reminds himself.

“Your team doing any good?”

“Uhm, yeah, sort of. We've been doing a lot of winning,” Jin explains while keeping his face as still as he possibly can. The makeup brush makes his eye twitch and the palms of his hands itch.

“That's good, so that's why you're here?”

“Yes, I guess so… yes, that's why.”

The truth is that he has absolutely no idea what had gotten into his coach's head when the coach had decided that Jin would be the perfect player to send to do an interview. The post-game interviews were just bearable because he was still on the high from a game, but in private, during most hours of the day, he wasn't much of a talker. At all. There were others on the team, with bigger egos and with more media ambition that it'd make more sense to send to a TV studio. Jin hasn't even done radio. Yet here he is, in a Tokyo studio, in a makeup chair, while he's getting his face powdered.

The assistant’s name tag simply says Kamenashi, which makes Jin smile a bit, it's a very cute name and it sort of relaxes him.

It's not that bad sitting still in a chair for twenty minutes though. The Kamenashi guy is very good-looking for starters. Plus he's got a very nice smile.

“Is Mr. Akanishi done yet?” a woman asks as she leans in through the door to catch their attention in the mirror.

“Sure, he'll be done in half a minute,” Kamenashi replies and smiles even bigger this time. It's one of those smiles that Jin just can't stop looking at, like a celebrity smile. Wide and blinding.

“I'll wait here then,” the woman says and starts talking to someone else through a headset. Kamenashi turns back to Jin and looks carefully at his handiwork.

“I think I've at least gotten rid of the shiny spot on your forehead,” he says and winks.

Jin smiles awkwardly in return.

Kamenshi seems to translate Jin's stiffness as nervousness because he pats him on the shoulder.

“You'll do fine, they're nice to people out there. They won't eat you up alive, I promise,” he says and removes the tissues around the collar of Jin's sweater.

Jin is just about to stand up when there's a loud _whooshing_ noise and then the room goes pitch black. Kamenashi hasn't let go of his shoulder.

The woman in the doorway doesn't seem to be happy at all about the sudden power outage. She curses because the connection with the control room has been cut and Jin thinks she might've kicked the wall.

“The backup generator is supposed to start,” Kamenashi explains, “but I think it might be broken.”

“It _never_ works!” the woman says angrily.

“I guess the whole area is black then, we're lucky we're not on the subway,” Jin says in an attempt at easing the tension, but it only earns him a frustrated huff and then he can hear her starting to walk off.

“Stay where you are until I come back!” she shouts back at them.

Kamenashi chuckles, dark and softly, somewhere in the dark at Jin's right. He sounds much closer now that Jin can't see him.

“They're all like that, the assistants and the directors and all those studio people. When something goes wrong they lose their minds,” Kamenashi says and Jin nods, then realizes that the other can't see that he's nodding.

“I can sort of imagine...”

“Had this happened before?”

“Not in the year I've been here, no. This is sort of spooky,” Kamenashi replies, “I hope you're not too disappointed, but it looks like the show is canceled.”

Jin laughs, he's not disappointed at all, he's relieved.

“I wasn't really looking forward to this.”

Kamenashi moves around his chair and it sounds like he sits down in the chair on Jin's left. “Not even a little?”

“Nope, not even a little.”

Someone with a flashlight hurries past in the corridor outside and Jin get's a glimpse of Kamenashi's face. He's definitely very close.

Another person is coming down the corridor with a flashlight but this time they stop by the open door.

“We've just talked with the city office and the power will be out for they don't know how long. So they told me to send Akanishi home,” the man says, “can you show him out Kazuya? I've got an extra flashlight here for you.”

“Sure, my shift ends in fifteen anyway, thanks Yuya,” Kamenashi replies and gets up to take the flashlight.

Jin carefully adds _Kazuya_ to the name Kamenashi in his memory. Not that he's very good with names, but this one feels like one he really wants to learn.

“Well, then it's just me and you I guess.”

Even though Kamenashi won’t see it, pointing the flashlight at the door, Jin smiles widely and stands up.

“At least I got my shiny forehead fixed, so the day isn't completely ruined,” Jin jokes.

“Exactly,” Kame says, Jin thinks he sounds amused, and starts moving out into the corridor. “Get your coat from the rack there and I'll just stop by in the locker room before I show you to the nearest bus stop.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it, I don't think I'd ever find my way out of here again in the dark.”

-

They're a street down from the studio when the traffic lights suddenly come back on and the stores light up again.

“I guess it just wasn't meant for you to be on TV,” Kamenashi chuckles.

“Well I didn't really feel like it so maybe someone saved me,” Jin laughs and shudders from the cold.

“Should be celebrate with an early lunch, my treat? It's not every day that a power outage actually leads to something good happening.”

“Sure, I have the day off,” Jin replies and they start walking again. It's a bit unusual for him but he realizes that he really does want to have lunch with Kamenashi, whom he has only spent an hour with.

It's cold and a bit windy as they continue down the sidewalk and Jin can't stop looking at Kamenashi. He's got that sort of perfect black hair that doesn't blow into his face by the wind while they walk, Jin's not that lucky. Where Kamenashi is shorter, leaner and straighter in his build, Jin is taller, broader over the shoulders and always finds himself walking with his shoulders slumped. Walking on a sidewalk with a cute guy you've just met is proving way more nervous than playing a big game and Jin feels awkward and lanky.

“So, any preferences?” Kamenashi asks and Jin realizes that he's been staring for a while. He blushes a bit behind his knitted scarf.

“No, I'm not a picky eater.

“Noodles then,” Kamenashi decides.

The rest of the walk is even more stiff, Jin has lost track of the usual things you talk about with people you've just met and he doesn't feel like talking about the weather. He doesn't want to start talking about soccer either because once he's started he can't really stop. It's what he been talking about his whole life, with all his friends, with his family, with his soccer crazy friends and his classmates. His first boyfriend ever was also a soccer player. Which had led to more talking about soccer. Jin hopes that they don't have to walk much further.

-

The ramen restaurant Kamenashi has taken him to isn't busy at all, Jin guesses that it's not the lunch hour rush yet. They get a table and then starts the awkward ordering and the awkward silence while waiting for drinks. Jin keeps glancing around himself and Kamenashi keeps looking as friendly while fiddling with the napkin dispenser. It would've been really nice if it weren't for Jin's nerves acting up. When their drinks arrives he decides that he just has to break the silence.

“So how did you-?”

“How did I become a makeup artist?” Kamenashi interrupts and raises an eyebrow. He's smiling again behind his glass of water.

“Well, yeah.”

“I stopped growing taller and then I got cut from my baseball team.”

“You played baseball?!” Jin asks wide-eyed. Somehow he hadn't expected that at all.

Kamenashi makes a face and takes a drink from his water.

“People always seem so surprised by that. I still play baseball whenever get a chance, just not professionally.

Mom thought I should start doing theater again, I'd done a lot in high school, but that somehow led to me signing up for some night classes in styling instead which led to even more night classes. I basically just got the job at the TV station,” Kamenashi explains.

Jin can't help himself but to laugh. At least it's not soccer this time even though the sports theme seems to be relentless in his life.

“I suddenly feel much better about being a sports freak,” Jins says and finds himself grinning widely, “so that's where your name comes from? Kazuya?”

“What can I say, my dad is as big of a baseball lover as I am.”

Kamenashi winks, again, and smiles with his entire face. Jin is now pretty sure that this is flirting and not just normal friendliness. It sends jolts of excitement through his body, the kind that he only feels when the flow of a game grabs a hold of him so completely that he doesn't even have to think about what to do or where to run. The difference now is that even though he feels the giddy rush of anticipation he has no idea how to deal with any of this. Tomo has always said that he's shit at picking guys up.

“So what's you favorite team?” Jin asks.

“If I start talking about baseball there might not be any chance in stopping me.”

“I think I can handle it,” Jin says and leans back on his chair.

Kamenashi lights up when he starts to tell Jin about how he started playing baseball as a tiny kid and then just kept going, hardly doing anything but. It's the same passion Jin used to feel about soccer when he was back in high school. It's undamaged by years of doing it for a living with part time jobs in convenience stores on the side.

The arrival of their steaming bowls of noodle soup doesn't slow Kamenashi down at all.

“I guess my height wouldn't have made that much of a difference, but you know, once they've started critiquing you for something it sort of sticks.”

“Can't you start playing college baseball then? I mean, since you're good at it,” Jin asks.

“I turn twenty-one in a few weeks, I don't really want to go back to school… especially since I wasn't scouted when I was still in high school.”

“You've just been unlucky…,” Jin starts, “I got rejected once too actually.”

“Oh really?” Kamenashi smirks.

“Yeah, my mom took me to one of those big idol agencies. Forced me to audition and everything, but I think I was way too uncoordinated so I was cut after the first round.”

Now it's Kamenashi's turn to be surprised.

“That's a seriously creepy coincidence! I was supposed to go to one of those things too, but I talked mom out of it.”

“You're kidding me?” Jin leans forward in his seat, what's the odds for them having that in common?

“Dead serious. Mom has always wanted to see me on stage, or on TV,” Kamenashi says and laughs a little at Jin. “Is this even more surprising than my love for baseball?”

“No, it's just that my roommate also went to one of those auditions. It's starting to feel like half of Tokyo has been to one.”

“ _That_ wouldn't surprise me at all.” Kamenashi concludes and they both laugh.

Their food sits forgotten on the table for a long while after that and when they finally remember they both share a look of annoyance since the noodles have gone soggy and soft.

-

They've just stepped back out onto the street when Kamenashi turns to Jin and hands him his cell phone. Jin looks down on it and then back to Kamenashi, feeling very confused.

“Add your number and email address, and then I'll add mine to your phone. I talked your ears off about baseball so I owe you a soccer date.”

“Oh, right, sure,” Jin says and feels his face heat up. Not a date-date he reminds himself, just a soccer-date.

He adds his number and his mail and then Kamenashi does the same on his phone.

“I really enjoyed this, you're a nice guy, Akanishi. I'm sort of glad the power went out.”

“Me too, I had fun,” Jin replies and wishes that he had something better to say. Kamenashi don't seem to mind though.

“I'm going this way,” Kamenashi says and points, “and the subway and the buses are that way,” he adds and points across the street. “So I'll guess I'll see you some other time.”

“Definitely, I'll call you,” Jin says.

“See you!”

Jin waves and watches Kamenashi walk away for a while before forcing himself to move. He'll _definitely_ call, the only problem is that Jin has to stop himself from calling right now.

-

Jin's steps sort of bounce on his way back home from his bus stop. He takes the stairs up to the fourth floor two at a time and greets the cranky man in the apartment next to his with an actual real smile on. He doesn't get annoyed when his key almost gets stuck in the lock again, and he doesn't even look twice at the garbage bag sitting on a pile of sneakers, which Tomo seems to have forgotten, again. Jin unties his nice boots, the nice ones since he was supposed to have been on TV that morning, and pushes his coat inside the closet that seems ready to burst at any moment.

“Tomo, are you awake?” Jin calls out as he walks into their tiny kitchen area.

He hears a shuffling sound from behind the bedroom door and then his roommate's head peaks out.

“It's Saturday,” Tomo complains. His hair's a mess and he's barely opened his eyes.

“You weren't even planning on watching me on TV?”

“Oh shit, Jin, I'm sorry. How did it go?”

“Not at all,” Jin says and opens the fridge, “you probably haven't noticed a huge power failure then?”

“The power went out and they couldn't interview you? Are you serious? I know you didn't want to be on TV but Jin, that's not a good lie,” Tomo says as he comes to peek inside the fridge too. They both reach for the last juice carton at the same time.

“I'm not lying, go turn on the TV or look it up on the internet.”

“That's exactly what I'll do,” Tomo says and drags the juice free from Jin's grip.

“Hey! That was mine!” Jin says as Tomo flees back inside his room.

Well, now he at least knows what he'll do next instead of sending ten over-eager mails to Kamenashi. To the convenience store it is.

-

Jin manages to keep from looking at his phone once every hour but at five thirty the phone is burning through his pocket. He leaves it on the tiny coffee table in his combined bedroom and living room when he goes to the even tinier bathroom for a bath. The makeup is a hassle to remove, even it it's mostly powdery stuff. The forgotten face soap, that Jin thinks has been sitting in the medicine cabinet since before they moved in, finally does the trick. He's just slowly sat down in the bath water when Tomo bangs on the door.

“Are you decent?”

Jin sighs and sinks even lower into the water.

“Sure,” Jin replies but Tomo has already barged in.

“'Cause you've got a call,” he says and holds Jin's phone out, “it's someone called turtle-something.”

“Kame _nashi_ Jin says and grabs the phone as quickly as possible. His stomach does a twisty thing that's pretty unsuspected.

“Ehrm, hi?” he answers the phone.

“Akanishi?”

“Yeah it's Akanishi, I wasn't expecting you to call tonight.”

“Well, I didn't either really. It's just that my plans for tonight have fallen out and I was thinking I owe you an hour or two of soccer talk.”

“Sure, that'd be great… I'm free too,” Jin says and waves for Tomo to leave. His roommate is making faces at him since he'd promised that they'd go to a new club tonight.

“Great! I'm gonna order some takeout and chill. Is my place alright?” Kamenashi asks and Jin feels himself doing a tiny dance of happiness in his bath.

“I'll be there, just let me know where that is,” he says and sees Tomo hiding his face in his hands.

“I'm gonna send you a text. Just show up whenever, I don't know how far away you live.”

“Okay yeah… super!”

Tomo, the traitor, makes a puking motion and then thankfully finally leaves. Jin reminds himself that he really needs a new roommate, and a new best friend. One that doesn't eavesdrop in the open and that can go to gay bars by himself.

“I'll see you later then,” Kamenashi says happily, making Jin feel a lot better about their slightly (or very) awkward first phone conversation.

“Yeah, later. Bye.”

He throws his phone onto the pile of his clothes on the floor, and then sinks completely below the water. This might just become a great day.

-

Jin stops in front of the apartment building that fits Kamenashi's description. He has to admit that he's pretty nervous by now, even though he managed to suppress the butterflies in his stomach during the subway ride. He nods a greeting at an old lady by the entrance as he walks inside, she glares back in return. Nice, he thinks, perfect start.

Five flights of stairs later and a pretty narrow walkway later he finds himself by the door marked _5D_ , the name _Kamenashi_ on the name tag below.

Well, here goes nothing. Jin reaches up and knocks on the door which opens almost instantly. Kamenashi looks a bit flushed, as if he's been running. His hair is pushed back by a headband and he's wearing baggy sweatpants paired with an even baggier knitted sweater. Jin suddenly feels horribly overdressed in his jeans.

“You're here! Welcome inside,” Kamenashi says, greeting him with a wide smile that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle.

Jin squeezes in past his host and ends up in the awkwardly small genkan with Kamenashi only inches away. They look at each other for a few seconds before Kamenashi takes a step sideways to allow for Jin to remove his shoes, then he takes Jin's coat and dumps it on a stool.

“You found it alright?”

“Yes, it wasn't tricky at all. I don't live that far from here actually,” Jin explains and Kamenashi points him in the direction of a small room that's what looks like his living room. “Your place is actually much closer to my soccer club than mine.”

“Cool,” Kamenashi says. Sitting down on the grey sofa bed that seems to take up most of the floor space.

“You train there most days I guess?”

“Except some Sundays and some Mondays,” Jin says and sits down on the other end of the couch, or whatever it is.

He takes a look at what he can see from his seat and realizes that there's piles and piles of boxes and shopping bags stacked against the wall opposite from them and even in the short hallway beside him. Kamenashi follows his look and laughs.

“You thought I'd be a bit more tidy?”

“No, well I might've,” Jin replies.

“Most people think I am, but the truth is that I'm pretty pathetic.”

“I wouldn't call it pathetic. Perhaps just 'busy'?” Jin jokes and when Kamenashi snorts at how awful the joke was he feels a bit of the nervous coils in his stomach unravel. He can do this, he can be nice and funny and he can even try to look cool in front of Kamenashi. Something inside of him tells him how important it is to try his very best, even though he can't really understand why he feels that it's necessary.

-

Pizza, Jin quickly decides, is the least sexy food ever imaginable, after hamburgers that is. Kamenashi is somehow managing it, holding his slice in one hand and the beer bottle in the other. Jin's slice droops and threatens to drop a blob of cheese on either his jeans, the couch, the carpet or all three.

He's been telling Kamenashi about his last game since the pizza arrived, but he feels his own interest in the subject drop dramatically when he can just look at the other from the side of his eye. Though Kamenashi still listens as attentively as before. The soccer game that they found on TV plays pretty much forgotten on low volume, it's some European game and none of them teams have scored a goal. Jin reaches out to fish up another slice but somehow manages to tip his beer bottle over. He miraculously catches it just as beer starts to pour out onto the table, which makes him feel kinda awesome, until he realizes that the beer that was about to pour onto the tabletop is now all over the arm of his sweater.

“Crap,” he says and gets up without really knowing what to do. Kamenashi stands up as well and grabs for a couple of napkins.

“I think we'll have to wash that out right away. Otherwise you'll smell like a bar,” Kamenashi says and dabs the napkins at the wet sleeve.

“I can just take it off, I'll wash it tomorrow,” Jin replies and starts to wriggle his way out of the now cold fabric.

“I've got those extra speedy programs on my washer and drier, it'll take no time at all.”

“No really it's fine.”

“Nonsense,” Kamenashi says and grabs Jin by the arm, “the machine is in the bathroom.”

Jin reluctantly follows and peeks inside from behind Kamenashi as he prepares the detergent and then gestures for Jin to come inside and to take his sweater off. The sweater is half-way off when Jin realizes that it's even darker than usual and once he's taken it the whole way off it dawns on him.

“The power, it's out again,” Kamenashi says, he sounds just as amazed as Jin feels.

“This is starting to become a bit spooky.”

“You don't say. Would you mind opening the door, I think it fell closed behind you. I can't see a thing in here without windows.”

“Ehrm, sure, just let me get around the bathtub here.”

“No stop, you're stuck between me and the washer.”

“Oh, I thought it was the sink. I'll just move-”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Kamenashi squeaks and seems to trip, landing square on Jin's chest.

“Do you know anyone at the city Electricity Board or what?” Kamenashi huffs while grabbing on to Jin's upper arm.

“I can't help but to think that you might be the one with the connections,” Jin says with a chuckle and reaches out to steady Kamenashi with a hand on his hip. The sweatpant fabric feels soft under his touch and the hip underneath is firm and warm. He holds on for a while, breathing in the scent of Kamenashi's shampoo and the warm smell of hair and skin underneath. Kamenashi let's out a heavy breath and seem to be taking a step forward when he suddenly speaks instead.

“How about that door?”

“Sure,” Jin replies, the disappointment hitting him before he can even decide over what he's disappointed, and backs until he's past the bathtub and can open the door.

All the lights and the TV are off, but the rest of the apartment is lit up so that you can at least see contours of the furniture by the light from the windows. What you can see of the rest of the city seems just as dark.

“Definitely another power failure,” Kamenashi whispers and Jin realizes that he's standing right next to him.

Jin hums in agreement and turns to face the mysterious makeup artist/baseball player/mysterious man with supernatural powers that can control electricity and steps up close.

“Sure you're not the one messing with the lights?” Kamenashi asks and Jin can suddenly hear very little except his own heartbeat.

“Pretty sure,” he replies and doesn't know if he's more surprised or thrilled when Kamenashi reaches up and kisses him.

Their lips almost miss each other, but Jin hunches forward and they meet halfway. It's not much of a kiss yet chills run down his back, the good kind that spurs him to grab onto Kamenashi's neck and waist.

“Okay?” Kamenashi asks as he breaks the kiss for a moment.

“U-huh,” Jin replies and kisses Kamenashi again, this time their lips are apart and their tongues meet, sending spikes of heat and arousal through Jin's body.

Kamenashi is yet again the one to take the first step when he runs his hands across Jin's stomach underneath the T-shirt. He makes a sound of appreciation when he comes across Jin's hard earned abs, and that sound travels straight to Jin's cock.

“Bed. Now,” he mumbles against Kamenashi's lips and starts pulling at his shirt. They stumble and bump against box after box but they manage to get across the room while dropping shirts, jeans and sweatpants until their standing there in their underwear.

Kamenashi only breaks free from their kisses to pull at the seat of the sofa-bed, making it wider by pulling out a mattress, finishing the transformation by throwing on a blanket.

“That'll have to do,” he says and chuckles before dragging Jin down with him.

They kiss, some more, and touch and they both press their groins together, until they're out of breath. It's as if they're giddy teenagers, desperately grabbing onto each other.

Jin is just about to sit back up so he can shimmy his way out of his underwear when the lights suddenly come back on. Kamenashi clenches his eyes shut, blinded by the lamp above them, but Jin gets a perfect view of the body beneath him. Even though Jin can boast well-defined muscles he's always felt a bit square and broad, more often clumsy than not. Kamenashi is just as perfect underneath his clothes as he looks with them on. His flat stomach and narrow waist is contrasted by the strength in his arms, that he's probably gotten from batting practice every free time he can get. He's much paler than Jin too, Jin's hands look almost golden against his skin.

“Like what you see?” Kamenashi asks and Jin realizes that he's been staring at the bulge in Kamenashi's boxers.

“Very much so,” Jin says and smiles a bit crookedly.

He slowly pulls Kamenashi's underwear off, throwing them at the floor, before getting out of his own.

Kamenashi drags him down on top of him, kissing Jin at the same time as he lifts his hips and pushes their erections together. Jin whines into the kiss and rolls his hips in return, steadying himself by leaning on his elbows. They start to move a bit frantically, pleasure surging through Jin's body from his cock to the point where he just can't hold back and groans as he takes both their erections in his hand.

He adds pressure and strokes them both watching as Kamenashi arches beneath him and moans loudly. His orgasm hits him hard and takes him completely by surprise, he can only jerk his way through it, his eyes filled with nothing but white static. When the waves of it lessen he opens his eyes and sees Kamenashi looking up at him with those wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He decides, then and there, that Kamenashi's eye-smile is his absolute best feature.

“That was-” he starts.

“Amazing?” Kamenashi continues.

“Pretty much.”

They both share a moment of amusement before Jin crawls down the bed, kissing every inch of naked skin he can reach as he goes.

“God yes, that'd be perfect,” Kamenashi moans as Jin reaches his upper thigh with his lips.

Jin looks up and sees how the other has flung his arm across his eyes, as if he doesn't dare to look. Giving blow-jobs turns Jin on a bit more than he'd ever admit, and Kamenashi apparently really enjoys receiving them.

He doesn't do all that teasing stuff, he just licks his way up from the base to the tip of Kamenashi's cock and sucks the tip inside his mouth. It's slick from Jin's own come, which is splattered on Kamenashi's lower stomach. He manages to take half of it in before Kamenashi jolts and Jin has to hold his hips down. He sets a steady pace, pushing the erection as far inside his mouth as he can before pulling up again, never letting his lips leave it.

From the way Kamenashi's body tenses in an almost desperate way he guesses that it won't last much longer. A prediction that is proved to be correct when Kamenashi moans Jin's name while his body arches up from the mattress and the warm come spurts into Jin's mouth.

-

“So the guy I talked with on the phone… he's just your roommate?” Kamenashi asks a bit out of breath while Jin is kissing him all over his arms and chest and wherever he can reach. It's as if he just can't get enough even though he's just coaxed an orgasm out of him with his mouth. Jin's quickly getting addicted to the feel and the taste of Kamenashi's skin.

“There might've been some experimentation back when we were teenagers and got drunk on his dad's wine, once, but I can honestly say I don't remember,” Jin admits.

“Hmm.” Kamenashi starts running his fingers through Jin's hair, sort of absentmindedly. It's the kind of intimate touch that makes Jin's heart beat extra hard.

“Don't worry, he thinks I'm too thick to date. He's also into shorter and cuter guys, like you, so maybe you should worry,” Jin jokes and gets his hair pulled at a little in return. Kamenashi can't hold back his laughter though.

“I wasn't worried really, I was just making sure.”

“I thought you weren't interested when you told me to get out of the bathroom earlier,” Jin confesses.

“Excuse me for having standards. I might not want to share my first kiss with someone I want to date in a pitch black bathroom.”

“You want to date me?” Jin asks and pokes Kamenashi's stomach with his fingers, his face lit up by a smile so wide that it's hurting his cheeks.

“I really, really like you Akanishi. I couldn't even wait longer than half a day to call you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kamenashi chuckles against Jin's hair.

“I like you too, Kamenashi. _A lot_.”


End file.
